villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Collector (Escape the Night)
The Collector is the main antagonist of the fourth season of the YouTube Original series, Escape the Night. She runs the Museum of the Dead collecting souls of humans and monsters and placing them in her museum. She is portrayed by Shiobann Amisial. Biography The Collector used to be a queen who ruled a kingdom among the living. Unfortunately, she grew mad with power so she decided to break the circle of life by gaining immortality. She gained that power from the cosmic sphere she had found. She then built the Museum of the Dead in the purgatory and placed the sphere into the iron vault. She can even use her powers to time travel to different eras. For hundreds of years, she had been collecting souls of humans and monsters from different eras and stored them in her museum, placing them in suspended animation. First she traveled to Ancient Egypt to collect the souls of the mummy of a murdered Pharaoh and his wife along with the Pharaoh's guards, placing them in the Egyptian Exhibit. Then she traveled to 610 A.D. at the time of the Gupta Empire. She arrived a nest belonging to Garuda, a man with the powers of a Hindu bird who is obsessed with gold. She admired his gold and takes a single coin to which he demands to return it. When the Collector told him that he has so many, he tells her there were complications collecting the red ruby stone that he took from his ex-lover named Lakshmi whom he murdered after telling him that her brothers would be unhappy, and that payment has doubled. Nonetheless, The Collector poured in her sack of gold into a chest and told him there are always complications. Impressed, he hands her the stone. Then she told him that someday a demon (later revealed to be Kali) would come looking for his corrupted soul and drag it down to hell. She later took Garuda and his belongings to the India exhibit in her museum. The Collector then collected the souls of the Chinese Emperor and his mother, as well as the Dragon rebellion who resided in the Ming Dynasty in 1521 A.D. and placed them in the Ancient China exhibit. The Collector also collected the souls of the deceased guests that were involved in the events of the first three seasons. She also collected other humans who were also involved such as The Sorceress from Season 2 and Mortimer from Season 3. She placed nine of the guests in display cases. Then, she received word that Liza Koshy was freed from the display case due to a surge in the energy stump caused by Joey Graceffa pulling the blue crystal from The Carnival Master's chest. She later caught Liza communicating with Joey through another blue crystal, then stabbed her and stole her soul into a jar filled with souls of other deceased guests. Later, she used her powers to open a portal to Everlock in the 1970s to go on an expedition to find for her exhibits. But while she was away, Joey along with Bretman Rock had snuck into the museum to free the other guests. When Joey used an axe to shatter the energy crystal, it not only freed the 8 remaining guests, but it also brought monsters from other exhibits out of suspended animation. When she returned, she was enraged at her collection was destroyed and she was about to kill Joey, Bretman, and Colleen, only to be challenged by the Sorceress who regained her powers by reclaiming her staff, and after a brief combat, the Sorceress killed the Collector and reveals her intention to take over the museum for herself. Unfortunately for the Sorceress, the Collector's soul had returned to her body, bringing her back to life. The Collector reveals her latest collection: The Carnival Master, his daughter Lucy, the Blue Harpy, Benjamin aka The Man with No Name, Sam the Guardian, High Tower the Killer Clown, and one of the vampires from Season 2. The Sorceress resumed her fighting with the Collector while the monsters chase Joey and the others back inside the museum. Joey, Colleen, and Bretman realizes that the Collector cannot be killed in her own museum and the only way to kill her is to stab her with the Sword of All Legends and turn her to stone. While the Collector and the Sorceress fight each other, Joey, Colleen, and Bretman went through a series of challenges and lured the monsters into a ring of fire, trapping them, and placing them in glass boxes where the other YouTubers used to be. While the Collector kills the Sorceress, Joey and the others arrived with the Sword of Legends. Joey stabbed the ground sending shockwaves to disarm the Collector. Joey then stabbed the Collector with the sword, killing her and turning her to stone. Category:Female Category:Collector of Souls Category:Internet Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Magic Category:Monarchs Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased